


Visiting Memory Lane

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BokuAkaKuro Week, Bokuto is Cursed, Curses, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kuroo and Akaashi are witches, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Before Bokuto met Akaashi and Kuroo, he used to work for this grumpy old witch. She was always annoyed by Bokuto's sunny attitude, and never believed he was truly happy, so she placed a curse on him, so that when he was truly happy, he would turn into a film reel, and would be able to look back on his life.Akaashi and Kuroo made Bokuto content, so the curse was put into place, but they made it work, and lived fulfilling lives.





	Visiting Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK
> 
> Day 7 prompts: Human Highlight Reel/Fantasy

“Get over here you old sack of bones.”

“Coming from Mr. Twig Figure.”

“Oh, shut it.”

Akaashi doesn’t bother responding, he just sets his rump down (hard) on Kuroo’s lap, making him wheeze.

“You did that on purpose!”

Again, Akaashi doesn’t respond. He just leans back against Kuroo, placing his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and listens to him breathing. (Ignoring the snide comment Kuroo makes about Akaashi’s “bony ass.”)

They both still, and just watch the sunset from their chair in front of the large bay window, enjoying the peace.

Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto have lived at the top of the Beor mountains for almost 50 years, and they haven’t gotten tired of watching the sunsets. Although they have gotten tired of the trek up and down the mountain. 

When they had decided to open up a potions shop at the top of a mountain, they didn’t think about the walking distance, or the fact that it would get harder to walk up and down as they got older. The rare plants that grew on the top of the mountain, and the altitude that helped Akaashi’s air magic improve were more than enough reasons for them to continue living on the mountain, and they don’t regret the move. 

And over time, they made a name for themselves. Quality potions, a helping hand, and word of mouth made their little potions shop almost world renowned, and soon enough they had people coming to them, so they rarely made the trip down the mountain anymore.

Of course, the decline of magic and the growth of medicine also caused a decrease in traffic to their little haven, but they had enough to live comfortably, and they had each other.

Akaashi’s taken out of his musings by Kuroo speaking, “D’you think Bo regrets it? Agreeing to work for that witch?”

“If you don’t remember Tetsu, we are also witches.”

Kuroo huffs, “You know what I mean. And we’re good witches. Not like that old crone.”

Akaashi thinks for a moment before responding, “I think Kou regretted working for her for a bit, but then he wouldn’t have met us. And he was always saying we’re the best things that happened to him.”

Kuroo’s silent in contemplation.

“You could always ask him, you know.”

Kuroo hums in agreement, but doesn’t make any movements to get up.

Akaashi smirks, “Lazy bones.” And gets an elbow in his side in retaliation.

Their peace is interrupted when a screen to the side of the window whirs to life.

“Hey hey hey! I heard you guys talking about me! What’s up?”

Akaashi smiles, “Not much Koutarou. We were just taking a trip down memory lane.”

“Oh! Memory lane is my favourite! There’s that time that Keiji nearly burnt our house down ‘cause Kuroo sneezed, or when we pranked Konoha! Oh man that was good. Or-”

Kuroo breaks Bokuto’s ramblings off with a laugh, “Hold on. I do not remember Keiji burning our house down. There’s no way that happened.”

Akaashi tries to hide his blush and mumbles, “I didn’t actually burn down the house,” as Bokuto responds with a huff, “It did so happen! Look, I’ll prove it to you.”

Bokuto’s face disappears from the frame, and their kitchen from 10 years ago shows on the screen. 

Akaashi is over by the stove, with the camera in the corner by the fridge, as if it’s through the eyes of someone sitting on the counter.

Munching can be heard off screen as Akaashi fiddles with lighting the stove, and Kuroo walks into the room.

Kuroo looks into the camera, “Bo, have you seen my-” he breaks off as his gaze drifts further down, exclaiming, “BRO! THOSE ARE MY CHIPS!!”

The camera pans down, showing thick hands holding a bag of Salt & Vinegar chips. The camera pans back up, showing an enraged Kuroo closer than he was before, and Akaashi still fiddling with the stove.

Bokuto’s voice can be heard, the smug smile translating into his tone of voice, “Huh, I guess they are. They’re pretty tasty though.” More crunching.

Kuroo steps right up to the camera, finger pointing in anger but a small smile touching his lips.

“Listen here, you scoun-” Kuroo’s face scrunches up and he interrupts himself for the second time, except this time he releases an enormous sneeze, his entire body hunching in on itself with the force of it.

In the background, Akaashi is shown flinching in surprise, his eyes wide and his body turning towards the noise, meaning his sleeve drags in the recently lit stovetop. 

Akaashi’s sleeve catches on fire; his eyes widen in fear and his arms flail in an attempt to put the fire out.

Kuroo sneezes again, and again, Akaashi jumps at the noise, and the edge of his sleeve comes in contact with the roll of paper towel by the stove, and it goes up in flames.

All that can be heard at this point is Bokuto’s laughter, although Kuroo’s mouth is moving so it’s safe to assume he’s saying something.

Akaashi finally pulls himself together long enough so that he can pull water from the tap and douse the fire. The memory then fades and is replaced by Bokuto’s face once again, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Kuroo breaks the silence. “Holy shit. That’s why the stove was so wet that day.”

It’s Akaashi’s turn to elbow Kuroo, although since Akaashi’s on Kuroo’s lap his elbow ends up in Kuroo’s stomach. Akaashi smirks at Kuroo’s wheeze.

“Don’t act like you’re so innocent. I know you broke my jar of vampire dust.”

Kuroo sputters in indignation, “That was over 20 years ago! Besides, how could you know that was me? We had guests over, it could’ve been one of them!”

Akaashi just gives Kuroo a Look as Bokuto pipes up, “Actually, that happened 38 years ago, I remember! That was a good day.”

“No, Kou, we don’t need to reminisce about that day! Let’s leave it in the past!”

But Bokuto doesn’t listen to Kuroo, and instead the frame is filled with the image of a door, slowly being pushed open by a calloused hand.

“Bro? You in here?”

The door opens fully to reveal a dark room full of shelves and jars. Very similar to those scenes in horror movies where people walk into a dark room filled with jars of body parts. Except this room has a very different feel, as there are windows, they’re just covered with pale blue curtains, and each bottle is clean and properly labelled. 

Some scuffling and muttered swearing can be heard from the room, and then the scene moves down the aisles, and Kuroo is in the frame, one hand holding a sheet of paper and the other hand covering his mouth.

He doesn’t notice the other presence in the room, so when it comes closer and whispers, “Boo” in his ear, Kuroo screams and jumps back, hand flying from his mouth and into the shelf, upsetting one of the bottles and knocking it to the floor.

Any laughter that the situation might have created is immediately hushed, as both parties look at the mess on the floor.

“Kou, what was in that bottle? Please look, I think I might throw up.”

Kuroo is shown once again with his hand covering his mouth, but his eyes are closed and his skin is pale.

The bottle comes into view and the label reads, ‘Vampire Dust,’ Bokuto’s voice reading the label out loud.

“FUCK!” Kuroo’s hand moves from his mouth to his hair, pulling on the end of his bangs in stress. “Keiji’s gonna kill me.”

Bokuto speaks up, “Well, Konoha, Komi, Kenma and Yaku are here now so I don’t think Keiji will kill you just yet.” As Kuroo’s face grows steadily paler, Bokuto hurries to amend his statement, “But don’t worry! Look, we can sweep up the dust and put it in a new bottle and Keiji’ll never have to know! Problem solved!”

The memory fades and Bokuto’s face comes back into view, his expression sheepish.

“Oops. I...kinda forgot that I scared Tetsu.”

“See Keiji! It wasn’t completely my fault.”

Akaashi just hums and presses a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek, “I already forgave you a long time ago.”

Kuroo looks pleased at that, and a content silence falls over the room as Akaashi and Kuroo go back to watching the sunset, and Bokuto in turn watches them.

Bokuto categorizes the crows feet on both of their faces. The wispy, thin, white hair that barely covers Kuro’s head and the liver spots that dot Akaashi’s hands. Bokuto can’t help the sadness he feels when he looks back through his memories, and notices how much slower Akaashi and Kuroo have been moving, and how Akaashi has been having trouble hearing.

But then Bokuto feels a rush a love when he looks back at Kuroo and Akaashi snuggling on the chair, Akaashi falling asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder, as Kuroo’s own eyes start to close.

Bokuto gives them a small smile, and shuts down for the day, leaving them to their own devices.

Bokuto doesn’t power back on until later the next day. Normally he waits until Kuroo or Akaashi greet him to power on, but he hasn’t heard a peep from either of them.

So Bokuto appears on the screen in the living room, “Guys? You up?”

He’s greeted with the room bathed in light from the afternoon sun, and Akaashi and Kuroo still curled up and asleep on the chair.

“Awww, you guys! You look so cute. Although last time you guys fell asleep like that you wouldn’t stop complaining for a week. Don’t you think you should get up soon?”

There’s no response or movement from either of them.

“Guys?”

Bokuto looks closer at them, and if he had a body, the blood would be drained from his face and his knees would be weak.

“...Guys?!”

An edge of desperation creeps into his voice and his breathing comes faster, maybe making up for the fact that Kuroo and Akaash aren’t breathing.

He doesn’t see either of their chests moving at all, but maybe Bokuto’s mistaken. The light is glaring against the screen, making it hard for Bokuto to see.

Bokuto flits to the other screens around the house, taking in the messy kitchen, the rumpled bed and the hallway with all their shoes and coats. Bokuto spends a long time in the hallway, looking at the shoes all in a line, one of his own pair of sneakers inconspicuously placed by Kuroo’s house slippers. 

Bokuto takes a deep breath, and goes back to the living room, trying to avoid looking at Akaashi and Kuroo but his eyes eventually finding their forms.

They still haven’t moved, and Bokuto can no longer deny that their chests aren’t moving.

They aren’t breathing.

Bokuto chokes back a sob and powers down, spending the rest of his time with the Akaashi and Kuroo in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me at paradoxicalpsychic on tumblr
> 
> I almost didn't write this cuz it made me so emotional


End file.
